Plan No 46: Conquista de Hidan
by Kazuyo Junjou
Summary: One-Shot — PainHidan: — ¿Mi mundo o Jashin?. Cada uno con sus ambiciones... Pero, sin importar a quién quiere más, el cederá, por eso soy el Líder, Hidan. Ku ku ku


**Aclaraciones: **_Naruto_® no me pertenece, es de única propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. ___Plan #46: Conquista de Hidan_® le pertenece a su respectivo autor: Kazuyo Junjou.

**Notas: **One-Shot - PeinHidan - Principios de OoC - Shōnen-ai - Crack Pairing - General - Humor

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **—¿Mi mundo o Jashin?. Cada uno con sus ambiciones... Pero, sin importar a quién quiere más, el cederá, por eso soy el _Líder, Hidan._ Ku ku ku

·

**Pl****αn #46: Co****nquιstα de Hιdαn**

·

**By**: Kαzuyo Junjou

·

**C**onquistar el mundo.

·

Conquistar el mundo.

·

Conquistar el mundo.

·

Eso es lo único que piensa el líder de Akatsuki, Pein. Un hombre frío, gruñón y firme. Muchos piensan que es un hombre sin corazón o que simplemente, dicho corazón esté congelado o muy, muy, muy pequeñito.

·

Él, ahora tenía enfrente de sus ojos unos grandes papeles, que eran nuevos planes para la conquista _mundial_.

·

¿Por qué conquistar el mundo?

·

Quizás porque quiere _poder_, quiere ser _alguien_ en la vida, estar en los libros de historia en futuras generaciones… Cada vez que lo pensaba, más ansioso estaba para ya tener el mundo sobre sus manos… ¡Ya lo quería!

·

TOC, TOC.

·

—Adelante.

·

Pero un hombre con esa grande ambición necesita la ayuda de otras personas, aunque al final de todo… los traicionaría, va a ser su mundo, nada más suyo, sólo es cuestión de tiempo.

—Lo mismo de siempre, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un tono de burla.

—Hmm… sólo espera, Hidan. El mundo será mío —dijo con firmeza.

—Pero cuando lo tengas, ¿qué harás?

Pein arqueó la ceja ante esa pregunta…, obvio que ya sabía qué _hacer_.

—Por favor, Hidan, no estés celoso —dijo con un leve tono de burla en su voz fría.

—¡Ja!... ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Celoso?! ¿Del estúpido mundo de mierda en donde habitamos? —exclamó con incredulidad… ¡Por favor! Hasta Jashin-sama sabe que él nunca estaría celoso del estúpido y caótico mundo donde está de pie.

Es sólo que siempre Pein estaba muy entretenido con su ambición del mundo, que hasta sentía que ya no era nada en ésta organización.

—Síp. Vamos, Hidan, _tú eres el mundo que más trato de conquistar_, pero… —se acerca, mientras que miraba de una forma penetrante al Jashinista— nunca cedes.

—Porque Jashin-sama me lo prohíbe —primero sus creencias que nada, a Jashin no le gustaría éste tipo de cosas y a _él_no le interesaba, siempre era así de egoísta y ambicioso.

—No pasa nada si te escapas.

—Jashin todo lo ve.

—Pero Jashin no sabe lo que sentimos.

—Uno nunca sabe.

—Hmph, como tu líder, te ordeno a que cedas.

—No, ¡recuerda a Jashin, maldito! —levantó la voz, mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se tapaba los oídos con las manos. La _tentación_ eso nunca puede faltar en una religión. ¡Jashin, apiádate de él!

—¡Basta, Hidan! —gritó ya harto de lo necio que era _su_ subordinado, sólo será un momento, pero como siempre, Jashin se interponía. Pero, él es el frío, gruñón y firme líder de AKatsuki, no hay nada que se interponga en _esa_ ambición que guardan en sus ojos.

Ya que su muy, muy, muy pequeñito corazón la mitad de él le pertenecía a su ambición de la conquista mundial y la otra a Hidan… Hmph, quizás por eso se pone celoso. Bien, es hora de que conozca el por qué es el líder de Akatsuki.

·

Los gemidos no tardaron en salir, parecía que había un terremoto en esa habitación.

·

—¿Qué está pasando ahí, Deidara-sempai? —preguntó con inocencia Tobi, escuchando el escándalo que hacían dentro de esa habitación.

—No lo sé, Tobi. Hoy es viernes, cuando Pein siempre está con sus "planes", hum —dijo Deidara fingiendo no darle importancia a ese escándalo. Sólo sabía que le urgía encontrar a Sasori.

·

·

Un papel, lleno de puros garabatos que Pein sólo entendía, tenía como título:

_"Plan #46: Conquista de Hidan"_

·

Conquistar el mundo.

·

Conquistar el mundo.

·

Conquistar el mundo.

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

·

¿A qué mundo se refiere Pein?

·

**F****ι****n

* * *

**

**Notas de Kazu:**

**C**reo que tengo una vaga idea de lo que pensarán: "¿Un PeinHidan?" Sí, señores y señoritas, es el primer PeinHidan de la historia del mundo y ustedes han sido elegidos para poder leerlo. Seeh, bueno espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco; comenten de lo que gusten: la pareja, la trama, etc.

Au revoir

— Kαzuyo Junjou —


End file.
